


The Frist Time

by Lunarise



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarise/pseuds/Lunarise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out with your boyfriend turns out different than you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frist Time

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote, and really enjoyd writing!  
> Posted it on my IG page before, but I noticed there was a part missing. D:  
> And thanks so much for all the kudos on my previous works! <3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo

"Do you trust me?" your boyfriend, Sebastian, asks you, watching you closely.  
"Of course I do," you reply, a bit annoyed of the fact that he asked that stupid question.   
You were together for quite some time now, and you told him everything. Even the colour of the tie your boss was wearing.   
Tonight, though, was a different kind of night. A typical night would be (at least when Sebastian wasn't off to somewhere, filming) dinner at either his place or yours, cooking together, doing the dishes together and then just being around each other, Sebastian learning a script, you reading a book or work on an article. Those nights were the best. But this one felt different.  
Sebastian took you out for dinner, to a fancy restaurant. You enjoyed it, but having Sebastian finally back in New York City, you rather would've stayed home and have a simple meal there with him.  
After dinner, where you had the best dessert of your life, he took your hand and led you outside. Still there, he held your hand, squeezing it lightly every few steps.   
You didn't really pay attention to where you were going, but you did notice he never stopped to get a cab and you were going the opposite direction of both your homes.   
"Where are we going?" you asked Sebastian. "Home is the other way."  
"It's a surprise, babe." He smiled at you.  
"Oh. Okay."

Sebastian stopped in front of a hotel, a few blocks away from the restaurant. This was a pretty fancy hotel.   
"Please don't say you booked us a room here," you pleaded.  
"Then I won't," Sebastian replied and pulled you inside the hotel lobby.  
"We have a comfortable bed at your place. And mine!"   
"I know, but I wanted to do something special."  
And with that you gave up. He was so sweet, that you weren't exactly sure how you ever ended up so lucky that you're dating him.  
Sebastian got the keypass for the room and took you by the hand again. He did that a lot. You didn't know why, but you liked it.  
He pulled you into the elevator and pushed in a button. 10.  
The 10th floor. Nice and high. Great views.  
The elevator stopped at your floor and Sebastian led you out, while looking at the signs to see which way he had to go.  
He stopped abruptly, causing you to bump into him.  
He turned around and looked at you.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do."  
A door opened in front of you. 

The light of what seem a thousand candles welcome you into the room.  
Sebastian takes both your hands and leads you in, slowly.   
"This is beautiful," you whisper. Sebastian only smiles.  
He lets you go, to close the door and you look around.   
The curtains are all closed, there's only candlelight and the bed is covered is rose petals.   
"Sebastian... What is the meaning of all this?" your voice shakes a bit, you love what he has done, but you're not quite sure where he's going with all of this and you don't want to hurt him either.  
"Well..." he starts, making his way to the bed. "You always say that you want your first time to be special... So. Yeah. I hope it's special enough?"  
So that's what he wants. You shake your head lightly, you knew this day was coming and you can't blame Sebastian for it.   
You were saving yourself for a special someone, and you had found someone, before Sebastian, of whom you thought he was the one, but he turned out to be a cheating jerk, which resulted into you being even more reserved.  
"We don't have to.. You know.. Have sex... Only if you're ready," Sebastian says, pulling you into his arms. You bury your head into his neck, as soon as his arms wrap around you. "I want you to feel comfortable. No need to rush." God, he is so sweet. You kiss his shoulder, through his shirt.   
"I know. I do feel comfortable," you say into his shirt.   
"But...?"   
"I don't know, Seb. It's.. I just don't know."   
Sebastian lets go of you and sits down on the bed, tapping the sheets as a sign for you to sit down next to him. So you sit down and you stare at the wall in front of you. It is covered with a fleur-de-lis patterned wallpaper.  
"Like I said, we don't have to. Not until you are ready."  
"Sebastian... I'm just really nervous." You look at the floor now, trying desperately not to look in Sebastian's eyes.  
"Nervous?"   
"Yeah... Like... What if I do something wrong? That I hurt you? Or that I don't like it? I dunno.. It's silly."  
"It's not silly."  
"I'm a 27 year old virgin afraid to have sex. That is kind of silly. Or pathetic, really."  
"It's not pathetic either," Sebastian puts an arm around you and pulls you close. "I think it's kinda cute."  
You look up to him, his blue eyes sparkle as usual.   
"We can always... Fool around? And if you wanna stop, we stop," Sebastian says and gives you a little kiss on your cheek.  
"Yeah... I think I'm okay with that.."  
"You think or you know?"  
"I know."  
"I'm honoured." Sebastian smiles.

You have no idea what to do next, so you just sit on the bed, while Sebastian kisses your neck. He bites you softly, kissing the same spot right after. Your hands are on his back, gliding up and down as he nibbles on your earlobe.   
His left hand slowly creeps down to the hem of your blouse, going under the soft fabric. He rests his warm hand on your stomach, but when you kiss him, he moves his hand up.   
Sebastian breaks off the kiss and looks at you, a question in his eyes. You nod. Sebastian pulls his hand away from under your blouse and starts unbuttoning it from the lowest button.   
You pull his face close again, kissing him hard on his mouth, while he fumbles with the buttons. Then your blouse falls open. Your bra exposed.   
Sebastian moves his head away from yours and lowers to your breasts. He kisses them softly, one at the time, cupping the other one with his hand.   
You feel a warmth growing between your legs as his mouth works on your breasts. A slight moan escapes from your lips when he does the biting/kissing thing again. He smiles against your skin, you feel his bare teeth and he kisses your breasts one more time, before he gently pushes you down on your back.   
You watch Sebastian take off his shirt, showing off his trained body - oh how thankful you are for him being cast in a superhero movie.   
Sebastian traces your stomach with a few fingers, giving you goosebumps every time he hits the fabric of your skirt.   
He slides his fingers over your skirt, to your knees, where he slips his hand under the skirt. Your legs tense, but when he starts to rub your thigh, you relax. His hand travels up, to your panties and he brushes past quickly.  
You moan softly. Sebastian looks at you. Again those questioning eyes.   
"Please..." you whisper. "Go on."

Sebastian's hand brushes past your panties again when he jerks it away under the fabric.   
He unzips your skirt and slowly moves it down your legs, over your feet - your heels still on.   
He kisses his way back up, both your legs are thoroughly kissed when he arrives to your panties. Black lace. Simple and elegant.   
Sebastian kisses the front part of the fabric, sending a tingle throughout your whole body.   
He slides a finger down, gently touching the fabric until he finds the warm spot between your legs.  
He pushes the fabric aside, and gently inserts his finger inside you.   
You moan louder this time, causing Sebastian to move his finger in and out, in a steady rhythm.   
Your hips start to buck, and Sebastian pushes in a second finger, and you gasp from pleasure.   
He moves his fingers faster, you arch your back and you feel a strange tension building up. Your legs shake, your hands tremble and Sebastian continues, holding back the fabric of your panties with his other hand, two fingers inside you and his thumb now rubbing your clit.   
Your hips buck faster, Sebastian moves faster and the tension you built up then leaves your body like an explosion.   
Sebastian pulls out his fingers and you sit up, breathing quite heavily.

"Did I just have...?" you start, hesitant of speaking the word.  
"An orgasm?" Sebastian finishes for you and he chuckles when you nod. "I hope so, I tried my best."  
"It.. It was good, Seb..." you manage to get out. "Very good."  
"Thank you," Sebastian replies and he pulls you into a hug.   
Your hand slides down his chest, while Sebastian holds you, to his jeans, where you find his belt. You fumble with it until the clasp opens and then you unbutton the jeans. You then unzip his jeans, while Sebastian is kissing your neck again.  
You slide his jeans down, as far as you can with Sebastian sitting down, and his boxers look dangerously tight, as they're actually the loose type of boxers. You move your hands to his boxers, tugging them down.  
Sebastian grunts into your neck when his erection springs free and you grab him. You gently rub him, up and down, still unsure of what you're supposed to do, but the grunting sounds Seb make are letting you know you're doing at least something right.   
Sebastian does grab a hold of your hand that is around his penis, so you grab him a bit tighter and then he moves your hand faster. His grunts make way for moans and Romanian whispers in your ear.   
He lets your hand go when he starts to thrust into your hand, surprising you with this sudden movement and you let go of him.  
"Babe..." Sebastian looks you in the eyes, a fire of pure lust burning behind them. "Can I...?"  
"Only if you're gonna be safe," you answer.   
Sebastian nods and stands up, pulling his jeans back up and searching the pockets. He gets out his wallet and pulls a condom from it, letting his jeans and boxers fall to the ground and stepping out of them.   
He opens the wrapper, and slides the condom on his rock-hard penis. He tosses the wrapper and his wallet aside, while your already on your back.   
Sebastian hovers above you, guiding his penis inside your wetness with his hand. He pushes in deep slowly, carefully. You gasp and claw your nails into the sheets. Sebastian moans when he feels you around him.   
He moves slowly, in and out, kissing you on the lips. You wrap your arms around him, pulling his body closer to yours. His chest on your chest, his mouth on your mouth. You moan his name against his mouth, kissing him hard when he speeds up.   
In a reflex, you put your legs around Sebastian, making him hit deeper and you hear him breathe things in Romanian.  
Sebastian moves faster, making his thrusts harder and feel him getting closer. His kisses are getting sloppier but more violent, he has to hold on to the sheets to keep balance and his moans, grunts and Romanian words are getting louder.   
You press your nails into his flesh when he releases himself with hard, deep thrusts. He moans your name as he comes, still thrusting into you, but getting softer with every move.   
You feel the tension coming up again- and his last thrust makes you come as well, whispering Sebastian's name into his shoulder as your body flows with pleasure.

You let yourself fall on your back again, landing softly on the pillows. Sebastian pulls out and gets rid of the condom before he slips next to you. You cuddle up to him, blouse still open, your heels somewhere in the action fell off.   
Sebastian leans over you, getting the sheet from one end of the bed and then the other and folds them over you, holding you close as you drift to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [[sebastianbaestan || @ig || @tumblr]]


End file.
